Levya Behma
Levya Behma (リーッビア ベフマ, Riibia Befuma) is the name of history's most vile and evil Dragon known to both humans and Dragons, cemented by his title as the Trihexa Dragon (トライヘキサドラゴン, Toraihekisa Doragon). Its legendary status made its name recognizable on par with the Gods, and was reduced to a "myth", due to many stories existing about the eponymous Dragon of Evil (竜の悪, Ryuu no Aku), many of which are uncredited and believed to be merely made up. In modern times, Levya Behma is believed by most to be a simple myth, or simply dead and no more. In reality, Levya Behma exists still as the Stygian Cor, his six, still beating hearts, which, if ever returned to one another, would resurrect the vicious Dragon back again. Appearance Personality History Levya Behma isn't an original existence, but a "rewrite" of a pre-existing Dragon, the feared and powerful Acnologia. Ophychrosis System, in his attempt to "wipe the slate clean" for the timeline, required Acnologia to be removed, but due to the latter's power and position in the world, such a feat wasn't simple. Even his ability to "rewrite" reality was useless in removing him, thus, Ophychrosis opted to rewrite the "concept" of Acnologia as best he could. Among his attempts at getting rid of Acnologia, Ophychrosis rewrote the Dragon King as the "weakest Dragon", but that only delayed Acnologia's climb to the top of the food chain. He rewrote Acnologia into an "arrogant King", one who would foolishly hold back due to said pride, but that only gave him new scars, and taught him a degree in humility. One of the more disasterous attempts was rewriting the concept and origin of Acnologia into "the world's most evil Dragon and enemy of the world", but that was only adding morality into the equation, changing nothing beyond the amount of lives lost. Eventually, Ophychrosis rewrote Acnologia's "concept" into the "most evil and vile Dragon" whose story would become mere myths to the modern world, much like the existence of Dragons as a whole. A creature of six wings, six eyes and six hearts, who wreaked havoc across the entire world during the time of the Dragon Civil War, and rather than going into hiding, "Levya Behma" was reduced to only his six hearts, indestructible and still beating to this day. Acnologia could not be removed, or killed, only "changed" enough to temporarily put him out of the way, but even when all that remains of Levya Behma are his six hearts, he is still alive, and can return the moment all six are reunited. Powers & Abilities Trivia *The name "Levya Behma" is a combination and corruption of the names "Leviathan" and "Behemoth", two of the greatest monsters in Biblical lore. **"Trihexa" is effectively "Three Sixes", a reference to the Beast of 666, another monster from the Bible. *Levya Behma being the "rewritten" Acnologia of the Viceverse has been approved by Ash. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character